What's In a Name?
by obi's girl
Summary: Belle doesn't know what to call Mr. Gold; Gold has other things on his mind and takes it upon himself to distract Belle from her task.


Title: What's In a Name?  
>AUTHOR: obisgirl<br>Rating: NC-17  
>Characters: Belle, Mr. Gold<br>Summary: Belle doesn't know what to call Mr. Gold; Gold has other things on his mind and takes it upon himself to distract Belle from her task.  
>Spoilers: After my fic, "<span>This waking nightmare lingers; show me who I am<span>."  
>Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time characters are property of Disney and Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis. This fanfic is for pure entertainment.<p>

_"What's in a name? That which we call a rose__  
>By any other name would smell as sweet."<br>Romeo and Juliet (II, ii, 1-2)_

"I don't know what to call you," Belle said suddenly, causing him to look at her funny. She smiled and blushed, "I mean, I know your name; I know the real you but I can't call you by your real name in public…I guess what I'm trying to say is…I don't know what to call you,"

Mr. Gold grinned, kissing her temple. "You can call me whatever you like, dearie," he purred, pulling her close to him, causing Belle to giggle.

"No, I'm serious!" she protested, even as he continued to kiss her neck. "What endearments am I allowed to call you?"

Gold sighed, _"What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet,_" he said, grinning, "Its Shakespeare, a very poetic and excellent writer from this world…he lived centuries ago. He wrote a play, Romeo and Juliet, they were two young star-crossed lovers. Once Juliet found out he was from a rival family, it devastated and confused her; how could she love someone she was born to hate?"

Belle turned to him. "But I don't hate you," she added.

"I know; I'm glad that you don't considering the last time we saw each other…" he mused. "I should have never told you to leave,"

"No, you shouldn't have," Belle agreed, "but it's in the past; it doesn't matter now because we're together finally,"

Mr. Gold was grateful to be reunited with his Belle; he still couldn't fathom how he could believe such a blatant lie from the Queen.

"I still want to know what I can call you," Belle continued, "I mean, I can't refer to you all the time as Mr. Gold, or do you even give yourself a first name?"

"Not really," he mused, "What's the matter? Don't you like it?"

Belle shrugged. "I guess it fits who you were; you spun straw into gold..."

"You can't call me by my real name, at least not out in public," he reasoned.

Belle's brow furrowed, biting her lip; a big smile creasing her lips. Gold shifted, looking curiously at her. "What? What is it?" he ventured.

"It's silly," she said, "What if I called you '_rumple_' or '_rumps_'?"

Gold didn't know what to think about that, the Evil Queen called him rumple and rumps, sounded...very odd.

"Bad idea," Belle said quickly, "obviously, you don't like either of them,"

"That assumption is correct," he mused.

Belle sighed, "I can't refer to you as Mr. Gold all the time; it's so...formal and we're not _unfamiliar_ with each other," she reasoned.

Gold smiled, nuzzling her neck, tickling her slightly. "We're certainly not strangers," he teased, kissing her.

"No, we're not," she whispered, kissing him back, "but we...all right. Let's try something else,"

"Like what? He asked, fervently kissing her neck and bare shoulders.

"Well," she managed, though the sound of her voice came out somewhat cracked, "_Oh dear_!"

"Yes dear?" he teased, taken to nibbling on her earlobe.

"I was about to suggest something," Belle mused, "what was it?"

Gold shrugged, pulling her close to him and running his fingers along her skin. "It was something about a name for me," he said, pleasantly caressing her.

"Right," Belle affirmed, "We need to give you a name,"

Gold grinned, crawling on top of her, spreading her legs wide. Belle tried to focus but her mind was a jumble, her pulse racing even faster as her lover found that glorious spot. "_Oh gods_!" Belle cried.

"You could call me a god if you like," he teased, between kisses.

"It would certainly be fitting, wouldn't it?" she mused, feeling that sweet sensation get even hotter; her pulse felt like a drum burning in her ears.

Belle closed her eyes, tensing into the pillow, her body racked with pleasure and still wanting more. She wanted him, and everything he could give her.

Gold relished every minute of teasing Belle, his hands cupping her thighs as his kisses became even deeper and sensual. The more he kissed her, the more he became aroused himself and wanted so desperately for her to do something about that.

Eventually, Belle pulled him on top of her and inside.

"Again, so soon my love?" he teased.

"Yes," she breathed, kissing him.

Gold's grin widened and he leaned closer to her, coming into that sweet spot that was still, very wet from before. He wiggled a bit at first, eliciting soft moans; then started moving around slowly. Belle pulled him in close, her hands grasping his back and her thighs, trying to keep in time with him.

He was already very close but he wanted her to feel it first, to hear her cry out his name like before.  
>Eventually, Belle caught on with his rhythm and matched it, pushing herself harder and harder until she collapsed on the bed, overwhelmed with pleasure. Gold collapsed beside her, feeling the warm sweat on her skin.<p>

"I think," Belle breathed, "_Rumps_ suits you,"

He turned, grinning at her, "Oh you think so, do you?"

Belle tried to hide her smile, but it was impossible. "Well, only in private," she whispered, "Outside, just Gold will do,"

Gold smiled, leaning down to kiss her, "and you Belle, what sweet sentiments am I allowed you?" he wondered.

"My love, my darling, precious sweetheart, lovely, beautiful Belle," she teased, "Or just Belle,"

"I like beautiful Belle," Gold whispered, running his fingers along her skin, "Beautiful, sweet, darling, Belle,"

Belle giggled, his touch sending shivers down her spine, planting kisses along the way. "My darling Belle, did I forget to mention that I love to tease you because I can?"

Her eyes narrowed, exclaiming, "You little..._Rumpelstiltskin_!"

"Ah-ah, I thought we made a deal to never use the full name?"

"Only when you're bad," Belle said.

"I'm being bad now, am I?"

"Very," she retorted, encircling an arm around his neck, "You're very Rumplelicious,"

"Rumplelicious?"

Belle frowned, "You don't like that one either?" she cried, biting her lip, "What about Goldilicious?"

Gold didn't know what to think about that one either. He supposed they were saucy and somewhat sexy but neither seemed appealing to him as nicknames.

"Maybe they don't work as nicknames," Belle offered.

"Giving me a nickname is that important to you,"

Belle shrugged, "It is," she mused, "It doesn't change the way I feel about you but I think it would be sweet,"

"If it means that much to you love…" he paused, kissing the back of her palm, "I prefer '_Rumple_,'"

"I thought you didn't like that one,"

He shrugged. "I don't like it when the Queen calls me Rumple, but it sounds sweeter when you say it," he mused, kissing her.

"Rumple," Belle said, trying out the name.

Mr. Gold smiled, leaning down to kiss her, pulling her more fully into his arms. No matter happened between them, it could never change the way he felt about her either, not even a dark curse could change that.

He was Rumpelstiltskin and she was his beauty, his Belle.

The End


End file.
